The present invention relates to a motorcycle headlight mounting means, and more particularly to a means for mounting a headlight on a motorcycle remote from the front fork of the motorcycle.
Production motorcycle headlight assemblies are frequently replaced by a custom or modified headlight assembly. These custom headlights are added both for their appearance and to improve headlight performance. However, heretofore, the means for mounting a headlight on a motorcycle placed the headlight in close proximity to the front fork of the motorcycle. This configuration has limited the range of options available for customizing a motorcycle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for mounting a motorcycle headlight away from the front fork of a motorcycle.